Push me, Satoshi
by Akako
Summary: Daisuke persuades Satoshi to take him to the park. Shonen-ai DaiSato


Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

**Push me, Satoshi**

He exited the police station. Being done with his work, he was looking forward to a peaceful night at home.

Today, however, he would not be so lucky.

As he made his way down the boulevard, he realized that he was heading in the opposite direction of his pre-determined destination. He had been in such deep thought that his feet led him down a path that he often crossed. It wasn't until his alter ego spoke, that he fully recognized the path his feet were taking.

_You're going to __**his** house..._ His alter ego told him with venom. In that instant, he knew exactly where he was, but not why he was there. Why had his feet led him here? Did he subconsciously want to see _him_? It was possible, he often followed _him _in his spare time. Today, however, the thought hadn't entered his head.

He felt a strong pull towards _his _house, but ignored it. When he had turned he noticed a tuft of crimson hair in his peripheral vision. No... he didn't need this... not today...

So, without a backward glance, he continued walking on, indifferent of the calls from behind him.

Or he would have continued, without a backward glance, if _he _hadn't obstructed his path. Calling his name with the voice that he adored. Because of this he turned around once more and smoothly began to walk away.

"Satoshi!" _he _called. He, who was now known as Satoshi, could hear _his _feet pattering behind him, trying to keep up as Satoshi quickened his pace.

"Satoshi!" _he _called once more. The desire to turn and submit to his longing was becoming strong, but his protective will was stronger.

"Satoshi!" _he _called a final time. Despite Satoshi's iron will, he caved and turned around to meet a flustered red-haired boy.

"Daisuke," he said and nodded, maintaining the cool indifference he was famous for.

Daisuke was bent over, hands on _his_ legs, and breathing heavily. _He _was cute when _he_ was flustered, Satoshi observed. All the while his alter-ego screamed at him to turn and walk away.

Daisuke soon regained _his_ breath, much to Satoshi's dismay, and pulled _himself_ up to face Satoshi. He soon became absorbed in _his _cute red eyes, but hid it well.

"Why didn't you stop, Satoshi?" _he_ asked, confused. _His_ face wasn't too different, but it had the subtle changes of cute confusion that Satoshi adored.

"I had somewhere to go," he lied coolly. He was heading home, but there was no need to hurry there. Daisuke's face dropped, from happy to sad, barely, but it was plenty enough for Satoshi to notice.

_He_ frowned, "Oh."

As much as he admired Daisuke, he wanted to hurry this up, "What did you need?"

_His _face lit up and _he_ smiled again, "I was wondering if you'd go to the park with me, Satoshi."

Satoshi was hopeful, but it didn't last long. His alter-ego quickly erased that hope by thoughts of his own. "Not Risa or Riku?"

Daisuke seemed hurt. "No, they have practice today. Besides," he said, smiling coyly, "I wanted to go with _you._"

Satoshi's heart soared, "Alright, I'll go"

Daisuke pulled on Satoshi's hand and began to lead him in the direction of the park. "Come on, Satoshi!" he called.

After a half hour at the park, Satoshi wished he hadn't come. He had slipped and fallen in the fountain, an annoying girl had thrown her ice cream cone at him, he had stepped in gum, and to top it all of, bird poop had landed on his shoe.

He was about to suggest leaving when Daisuke said, "Come on Satoshi. Let's swing!"

Daisuke moved to tug him again, but Satoshi interjected, "You go swing. I'll just watch, okay?"

_He _seemed disappointed but then ran over to an old rusty swing. While watching Daisuke swing, from his comfortable position leaning against the pole, he noted that it didn't look very stable. In fact, it looked positively condemned, with rust and such. Nevertheless, he watched as he promised.

And as he was watching, he noticed, not for the first time, how radiant Daisuke looked. _He _was simply angelic, overflowing with innocence and beauty. He had been lost in admiration when Daisuke's voice brought him back to reality.

"Satoshi, will you push me?" _he _asked him.

He was surprised, to say the least. "Eh, what do you mean Daisuke?"

_He _smiled, "Push me, Satoshi." Daisuke, who before had been swinging rather high, came to a stop and waited expectantly. Satoshi couldn't really say no to _him_, so he didn't really have a choice.

He walked over to Daisuke and, placing his hands on Daisuke's back, gave _him_ a firm push. Satoshi moved backwards some, to avoid not being hit, but as Daisuke began to swing backwards he pushed again.

Push...

Shining red eyes

Push...

Smiling face

Push...

CRACK!

Just before Daisuke had reached his maximum swing height, the supports collapsed causing _him _to fly in the air. In the chaos, Satoshi panicked, and ran after Daisuke's flying form.

_He _didn't travel far, and Satoshi thrust his arms up and out to catch Daisuke. A red-haired bundle fell into his arms, and the two started to roll down a nearby hill.

Roll

Thump

Roll

Thump

Roll

**Thump!**

After a rough ride down, they came to a stop. Satoshi had landed on top of Daisuke, face down. It took _him_ a few minutes, but Daisuke's eyes slowly opened to see Satoshi's own.

"Hey, Satoshi," _he_ huffed out.

Satoshi sighed, in relief, and replied softly, "Hello, Daisuke."

Satoshi moved to get off _him _but Daisuke latched onto his arm.

_He _smiled. "Don't," _he _muttered softly. "This is... nice."

Satoshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Daisuke likes me? _

He couldn't be sure, but he figured this day couldn't get any worse. So, he leaned in and firmly pecked Daisuke on the lips.

Daisuke made no objections, only continued to smile as he licked his lips. "You know what, Satoshi?

"Hmm?" he replied in pure ecstasy, he had finally gotten his wish.

"We should go to the park more often."


End file.
